


Mario Party and Murder

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah and D.va play Mario Party. Angela snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Party and Murder

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING STEAL MY COINS?!”

“yEAH I FUCKING DID, GET REKT FUCKER”

“LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS IN THE NEXT MINIGAME YOU BASTARD CHILD”

Angela watched a rabbit hop through the yard, sipping her evening coffee as she looked out the window, a light breeze dancing in the trees as the crimson sunset shone through the leaves. Zenyatta was right. Tranquility, inner peace, and happiness. 

“YOU’RE FUCKING TRASH”

“SHUT UP YOU’RE LIKE TWELVE”

“I’M NINETEEN YOU UNSKILLED FUCK” 

Tranquility, inner peace, and happiness. Breathe, in….and out. 

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING SABOTAGE THE CO-OP MINIGAME”

“I ALREADY GOT COINS FOR DAYS, FUCKFACE. ENJOY YOUR POVERTY” 

A crash, followed by the sound of falling glass. Angela closed her eyes calmly as she stood up, daintily retrieving a knife from the kitchen counter before walking into the living room. Everything was quiet. 

Fareeha and Hana sat motionless on the couch, mouths open wide at the controller lodged in the TV, Pharah’s hands empty. Angela stood silently by, smiling warmly with white knuckles. 

“Oh, my. Are you two done already? You sounded like you were having so much  _ fun~”  _ Fareeha sat as still as a statue, sweating as Angela draped herself against her back, leaning over her shoulder and speaking softly into her ear. 

“Can you, now that you two are taking a break, can you explain to me what just happened?” 

Fareeha trembled, the fear of death put into her soul as she opened her mouth to speak, Hana pressing herself against the wall; trying to disappear. 

“W-we were just….I-It slipped….I d i d nt…”  The words stuck to the inside of Fareeha’s mouth, stuttering as Angela stared into the very depth of her being. 

“I hate it when things slip, don’t you?” Hana hid behind the couch as Mercy twirled the knife around. “Such a shame when accidents happen.” 

“H-hey now...babe...i’m your wife..we can just get a new one..”

“Ah, yes. Our  _ joint  _ bank account. How thoughtful of you.” Angela chimed, brushing some hair from Pharah’s face as she leaned closer.

“I’m…I’m..fuCKING SORRY, OKAY!” Fareeha grunted, desperately grabbing Angela’s wrist and knocking the both of them to the floor. In a few seconds, Fareeha had the good doctor pinned, sitting on her stomach and holding her hands down.

“I’m sorry. I’ll take care of it. I’m sorry.”  

“....” Angela looked up at her, not resisting as Fareeha apologized forcefully. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I got carried away.” Angela said, delivering a consoling look to her distraught spouse.

Pharah calmed down, hanging her head. Slowly she interlocked their fingers, holding her gently. “You look really good in that sweater.”

Mrs. Ziegler chuckled up at her wife. “It’s a good thing you picked it out for me, then.” Fareeha leaned down, breathing against Mercy’s lips as her hair brushed against her face. Angela rose her head slightly, giving Fareeha the incentive she needed to press their lips together. Pharah broke the kiss quickly, a string of saliva breaking from her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ears, leaning back down as Angela laid underneath her, meeting her lips passionately, the pair locked in loving embrace.

“Uh……” Hana rubbed her neck awkwardly, standing to the sidelines as the couple looked up. “I don’t want to interrupt you two, but...i’m sorry about the TV..”

Angela and Fareeha paused before breaking into light laughter, Angela getting up and rubbing Hana on the head. 

“Don’t worry about it, child. How does McDonald’s sound?”

“McDonald’s? Fuck yeah!” Hana cheered, heading out the door as Angela and Fareeha followed behind, hands locked together lovingly. 


End file.
